Kouichi and The Tunnel of Love
by Digidestined Rival of Earth
Summary: A response to kojiluvr's challenge. What happens when Kouichi falls in love with a girl he met at the funfair, will he admit his love for her or stay depressed? Rated T for later chapters.


**Kouichi and the Tunnel of Love.**

**A response to kojiluvr's challenge on her forum, it's going to be a few chapters long and then I'll probably end it. In this story, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, Davis, T.K, and Kari are 15, Yolei, Ken and J.P are 16, Cody is 13 and Tommy is 12 Enjoy!**

**Chapter One.(No titles for these chapters, by the way, the chapters are going to be pretty short.)**

The sun was shining high in the sky as Kouichi Kimura turned around in his bed and lazily kicked the blanket away from his face.

"Kouji, time to get up!" he sleepily said as he sat at the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Ugh, what time is it?" asked his twin brother, Kouji, his long raven black hair being the only visible part of his body, which was hidden under a pile of blankets.

Kouichi glanced at the clock on his bedside table, it's glowing red light read 10:16 but just to freak Kouji out Kouichi decided he would tell a little lie. "Umm, it's 3:45 in the afternoon!" he said in a shocked voice.

"No, no , no! This can't be right, I've got to meet Aoife at the funfair!" yelled Kouji as he hurriedly got dressed, quickly brushed his teeth and ran downstairs. He was referring to his girlfriend, Aoife, they had been dating for 7 months and had planned to meet each other that day at the travelling funfair which had stopped in their town.

Kouichi got dressed as quickly as possible and hurried downstairs, he didn't want Kouji to leave without him. Ever since all of his friends had begun to date people Kouichi felt left out. Even, Tommy, his twelve year old, pumpkin hat wearing friend had managed to get himself a girlfriend.

As Kouichi placed his foot on the last step of the stairs he heard the front door slam shut angrily. "I guess I might as well have breakfast." Kouichi decided, knowing that his brother would soon return once he noticed that it was only morning and not the middle of the afternoon.

After his breakfast Kouichi walked over to the sitting room and turned on the T.V, he reached for the remote when he felt a vibration in his pocket, he reached in and pulled out his phone. "Hey , Koch, you gotta get down here, the rides are awesome!" read the message, it had been sent by Takuya Kanbara, one of Kouichi best friends, at the bottom of the message was a picture of Takuya and his girlfriend Hannah riding a monstrous rollercoaster, Hannah's light brown hair was wildly blowing behind her.

Kouichi smiled as he sent back reply to Takuya notifying him that he was on his way.

When he arrived at the funfair he was immediately greeted by his friends, J.P Shibayama and Zoe Orimoto, who had been going out for two years.

"Hey buddy, do you think you're going to chance riding THE MONSTER?" asked J.P. as he gave Kouichi a friendly punch in the stomach.

"What's THE MONSTER?" asked Kouichi, curious.

"It's the most dangerous rollercoaster in Japan, it's been said that for every 1000 people that ride it, one of them die on the ride!" replied Zoe excitedly.

"Hannah and Takuya have already been on it four times!" said J.P. as the trio began to walk towards the towering rollercoaster known as THE MONSTER.

"I dunno guys, maybe I'll just go on the Waltzers (I'm sure you remember that ride, LacrymosaRules;) instead." Said Kouichi as he slowly edged away from the duo, he turned around and banged into a group of seven teenagers.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said one of them, he had black hair and googles. He angrily stomped over to Kouichi and gave him a strong push.

"Davis, leave him alone, it was an accident!" yelled a boy who had been hanging out with Davis, he had red hair which was hidden underneath a hat, his arms were around the waist of girl with brown hair, she had a camera wrapped around her neck.

A small group had formed around Kouichi and Davis, it consisted of a short thirteen year old boy with brown hair (Cody) a blueish haired boy(Ken) and his girlfriend (Melody, a random OC), the red haired boy and the camera girl(T.K. and Kari),a depressed looking girl with glasses (Yolei) Tommy and Ariana(Tommy's girlfriend) Kouji and Aoife, Takuya and Hannah, and J.P and Zoe.

Just when Kouichi was about to give in to his urges and punch Davis a hand was on Kouichi's shoulder. It was Kouji. "Koch, don't do it, I know this guy may seem like a jerk but he's not worth it, come on a ride with me and Aoife instead!" said Kouji, calmly.

Kouichi backed away from the group and walked, he didn't care where he walked or what ride he went on just as long as Kouji was there beside him.

"Kouichi, would you like it if I gave you guys some alone time?" said Aoife as she held Kouichi's hand in a friendly fashion.

"Yeah, I'd like that alot, thanks Aoife, you're a great friend!" said Kouichi as he gave her a brotherly hug.

The twins watched as Aoife walked away, her short, strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind as she turned the corner, leaving there field of vision.

"Koch are you okay?" asked Kouji, there was an obvious sound of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm... No, I'm not okay, I haven't been okay since the day you started dating Aoife!" Kouichi said, with complete sadness.

"Whoa, are you saying you want me to break up with Aoife?" Kouji said, his voice filled with anger.

"No, I'm not saying that, I love Aoife, you guys are great together! It's just me and you used to always hang out, now you're always hanging out with Aoife, I really miss you Kouji, at first it wasn't so bad, I could still hang out with Tommy but then he started to go out with Ariana, ever since then I've been alone!" said Kouichi, now in tears.

"Koch, I'm so sorry, I never knew you felt this way." Kouji said, he hugged Kouichi for a few minutes before slowly and quietly walking away. He figured that this was the one time in the past five months where Kouichi has actually needed to be alone.

Kouichi depressingly wandered around the park, he tried going on a few rides but none of them cheered him up after a while he got tired but there were no seats around, he figured that the closest he was going to get to sitting down was by going on one of the slower rides so he walked to the slowest ride in the park, The Tunnel of Love.

After giving the operator one of his tickets he sat down in the kart waiting for the operator to start the ride, "Hey, kid, you gotta have a partner!" yelled the operator angrily.

"I'll go on with him!" said a quiet voice, Kouichi had never heard a voice quite like it, it was unique.

He felt the kart shake as he extra weight was added, he waited until the bar had come down until he looked up, straight into the eyes of the girl.

At first he was shocked, the girl sitting next to him was the depressed girl from Davis' group. He hadn't paid much attention to her but now that he was close to her he could see that she was beautiful.

So there he was, sitting in a kart with a stranger, a beautiful stranger.

**So, did you like it? Please Read and Review.**


End file.
